<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】 陽光與愛情 by f23674447</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455138">【影日】 陽光與愛情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f23674447/pseuds/f23674447'>f23674447</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2021新年快樂, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f23674447/pseuds/f23674447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>日向的存在便如生命中不可缺少的陽光一般，像極了愛情。<br/>（偷玩一下梗XD）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, 影山飛雄x日向翔陽 - Relationship, 影日</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】 陽光與愛情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是個2020年有疫情的時間線。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　早晨七點鐘。<br/>
　　是原先晨練的時間，影山雖因為長年累積起的生理時鐘而被喚醒，但卻仍閉著眼逕自往床的另一側摸索。入手的是大片溫暖而富有彈性的肌膚，他扣住對方的腰際，將臉埋進了光潔肩頸之間。<br/>
　　暖和被窩裡的兩人緊貼在一起，他嗅得到橙髮上的柑橘洗髮精的氣味，隨呼吸而在懷中起伏的身軀。<br/>
　　是日向填滿了他的空隙。</p><p>　　前幾年他們之間還隔著巴西與日本之間的一千七百多公里，電話聯繫牽起了黑夜與白晝，而他們過著相反的季節。<br/>
　　外面飄著細雪，即使影山已經開好暖氣，也感覺自己一個人的體溫不足以熨熱被窩。躺在床上翻看日向當天傳來的照片，夏季炙熱的太陽與笑臉彷彿能穿透手機，照亮他熄掉燈的漆黑房間。<br/>
　　太陽是日復一日永恆閃耀的恆星，陽光會無情映射到時差十二小時的月體上，讓人共享同樣的光；也會像新年初日昇起的橘紅旭日，緩緩照進他們的房間。<br/>
　　半闔百葉窗讓光線洩進房間，一縷縷靜默鋪展在木質地板上，最後爬上了兩人的臉頰。<br/>
　　影山瞇起眼，瞄了一眼尚在酣睡的人，默默起身離開床鋪，去準備早餐。</p><p>　　今年因為疫情而暫停了比賽，球隊在新年連假之前便提前放了假，下令讓球員們各自回家，避免在俱樂部裡群聚、也減少感染的風險。<br/>
　　跨年夜大家各自待在家裡，日向從晚上開始就一直接到視訊請求，紅白歌唱大賽的聲音斷斷續續在背景響起。<br/>
　　難得有一起跨年的機會，原本十點就去睡的兩人特意窩在電視前等到了十二點。<br/>
　　時間一到，日向便迅速飛撲到床上，坐在床上插著腰笑，「這是今年的第一勝！」<br/>
　　影山不甘示弱，走過去按住人，低頭淺啄，「今年的第一個kiss。」<br/>
　　他補充，「你要是想還可以馬上擁有今年第一次做愛。」<br/>
　　「影山，你學壞了。」<br/>
　　「每次做完都纏過來的傢伙沒有資格說我。」<br/>
　　「哼！」<br/>
　　兩人沒有在這個話題之上多加糾纏，不只是知道明天有跟朋友們約早點去新年參拜的行程，更因為他們了解自己的身體狀況，而再不睡就無法保持他們良好的狀態。</p><p>　　影山半掩上起居室的門，跨進客廳時隨手打開了電視，這是他在獨居時養成的習慣，開著電視節目似乎就不會再空蕩蕩的，而日向搬來跟他住之後，也很習慣會在運動完之後坐下來跟他一起看點新聞。<br/>
　　打開冰箱拿出兩顆蛋，盛了兩杯鮮奶。影山甫拿起鍋鏟將蛋翻面就聽到身後的腳步聲。<br/>
　　「早。」<br/>
　　「早啊飛雄，真難得能睡到這麼晚。」日向打了哈欠，額髮因為剛洗過臉而沾染了水氣。<br/>
　　「呆子才偷睡懶覺。」他把蛋放到烤好的吐司上；日向只走過來靠在他身後捏了一把，便走向冰箱回頭問他。<br/>
　　「番茄醬？」<br/>
　　「嗯。」<br/>
　　他坐下之後，沒多久就等到了一個用番茄醬畫出的笑臉放到面前。<br/>
　　「「我開動了。」」</p><p>　　「我昨天夢到你了。」日向先喝了一大口鮮奶，唇邊圈出了一圈白鬍子。「你躲在被子裡好像很冷的樣子，然後我就跑去抱住你了。」<br/>
　　「抱住你的是我。」<br/>
　　「什麼啊難道你跑進了我的夢裡？」<br/>
　　「你剛剛才說你夢到我。」<br/>
　　日向忍不住又跟他拌起嘴，說著他才不是那個意思、不解風情山諸如此類的話。影山忍不住低頭看了看兩個人面前一樣的早餐和笑臉，採光良好的餐桌上好似正流淌著陽光般的蜜。</p><p>　　在背景默默放著的新聞播報聲成了生活構成的一部分，恰好談到的是因為疫情而改期或是要在無觀眾情況下繼續的那些賽事，像是箱根驛傳還有春高等，最後入耳的是主播聽起來有些感慨地緩緩道出：「歷經了許多困難，但我們仍終將齊聚一堂——」<br/>
　　而後影山切掉電視，在玄關等待的日向早已穿好鞋在原地踱步。<br/>
　　「差點忘了跟你說，新年快樂！」日向的視線跟著他，在他穿好跑鞋站起身時對他綻開笑容。<br/>
　　「新年快樂。」<br/>
　　打開大門，迎著寒風與暖陽，他們同步邁出了步伐。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>